Connie Beauchamp's private life
by aimeeljosephine
Summary: Connie and Zoe have been work enemies for a few months now. It never really clicked between them. the rest of the ED think she's a great doctor but not such a great person. But when daughter Grace is brought into the ED, Connie needs all the support she can get. So Dr Cal steps up, but does this support turn into a relationship? UPDATE: 20 Now up :)
1. Chapter 1

Connie had been working in the ED for roughly 3 months now, getting on Zoe's nerves was the top priority and finding every little thing that she could do to get Guy Self down to the ED.

Connie was walking into the ED when she saw Zoe outside smoking. 'Smoking? I thought you were giving up Zoe.' Zoe just rolled her eyes and followed Connie into the building. 'Mrs Beauchamp?' Connie turned around unwillingly, 'Yes Zoe?' Zoe immediately thought about what she was going to say, would it cause another row between them? 'Connie, what exactly is wrong with you today?' Connie smirked knowing where this was going, 'Zoe I just said I thought you was going to stop smoking? After all it's better for your health and the patients you treat afterwards.' Zoe looked puzzled that Connie was actually caring for her or she knew she had something up her sleeve.

Connie walked off into the office to put her things down and get ready for the day ahead. Zoe went to the office shortly after her but went in quietly after hearing Connie on her iPhone

'What do you mean she's unwell? Can't you get the nanny to pick her up from school? But seriously Mrs Trelfa please can you just ring the nanny I've got an incredibly busy day today and I won't be able to get her even if I tried. And finally please don't ring me when I'm at work!' Connie slammed the phone down and sighed.

'Is everything okay Connie?' Zoe asked 'Grace isn't well so needs to be picked up from school but they didn't ring the nanny before me, and it's the 2nd time this week she's gone in ill'

They were both interrupted by Tess coming in saying there was a 10 year old girl and Mother coming in after an RTC. '2 patients coming into resus in 2 minutes, Connie you take the girl and Zoe have the mother.' They both jumped up quickly and ran to resus.

'Okay Jeff what have we got?' Connie asked. 'This is Isabel, shes 10 KOed at the scene and still not much response from her. Stats are low she was given a litre of saline at the scene and another on route. Her mother Maria is awake and is just a bit shaken up with a laceration to her forehead and query fractured wrist.' Connie nodded. 'Thanks Jeff, we can take it from here.' Jeff walked off.

'Isabel, I'm Mrs Beauchamp I'm going to make you better. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?' Connie feels a weak squeeze from the girl. 'That's is good girl, Tess can we bloods Us Es Cs and a head CT please?' Tess nodded and went to book the CT.

'Isabel sweetheart can you try your hardest to open your eyes for me?' there's no response from Isabel. 'Tess! she's unresponsive! can you boost her CT place please?' Tess nodded. 'Isabel I really need you to be able to hear me so again I'm going to ask you to squeeze my hand.' once again there's no response. Connie spots Cal walking through resus, 'Cal I could use your help if you're able to?' Connie shouted across the resus unit, 'Yeh sure' Cal walked over. 'She's unresponsive I did have a small response earlier but I've lost it again. Tess is boosting her up on CT. could you please help me do a full abdo check? I think there could be some injury.'

Cal and Connie work together examining Isabel then notice something 'pneumothorax?' Cal said 'Yes I was just about to say that, but also I think due to the collapsed left lung a valve to her heart has been damaged. We to get her to CT as quickly as possible we're racing against time here.' Cal nodded at that. Just then Tess ran in and said they can take Isabel now.

Isabel is taken up to CT and her head and neck is cleared, so they can take the collar off.

'Her head and neck is clear, Cal can you take her collar off?' Cal takes the collar off as Connie pushes some saline through. The machines start to go off. 'we need to get her to theatre now!' Connie shouts 'They're fully booked Connie.' Tess replies. 'Okay well I'll do it here then!'

Connie performs the necessary surgery on Isabel to save her life. 'Okay ring ITU and then she can go up there, good work everyone. Isabel should make a full recovery.' Suddenly Ash runs in. 'Connie can I have a word?' Connie walks over 'Grace is on her way in, she collapsed at school in the middle of the dining hall and she's got a very week pulse.' Connie was holding back tears at the news. Cal notices her 'Mrs Beauchamp is everything okay?' Cal asked concerned. 'Cal everything is fine!' Connie snapped back and walked off to the office. Cal followed her.

'Mrs Beauchamp..'

'For god sakes call me connie you sound like a school boy!'

'Connie, I've never seen you like this before. I'm really worried'

Connie looks up and notices Cal standing in front of her. 'Sit down and I'll tell you.'

Connie tells Cal what's going on. 'My shift is nearly finished, I can stay with you if you want?'

'Would you? Only if that's okay?'

'Yes of course it is.'

* * *

okay so yeh this is my first fic so tell me what you think? should I carry on with it?


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry I haven't been on lately, I've just finished my exams. **

**Thank you to my 3 reviewers for helping me out with my first fic! **

**Aimee xxx**

* * *

Connie and Cal went to resus to see how grace was doing after she had been brought in.

'Connie-' Ash Started

'Mrs Beauchamp' Connie replied as soon as ash said her name.

'Mrs Beauchamp, Grace is going to be okay but we have seen on her scan that she's got type 1 diabetes. Which caused her to collapse and gain a weak pulse due to lack of insulin breaking down her sugars.' as continued

'so it's all going to be manageable?' Connie asked

'yes it will all be okay, but right now we need to monitor her closely as it's very serious that she's in a diabetic coma. Our top priority is to get her awake again but we don't know how long it will take.'

'Okay' connie relied worried and upset.

From Connie's reaction Cal held her had assuring that she would be okay. Without realising connie accepted this and leant into Cal's chest.

Cal twirled Connie's hair in his fingers 'She's going to be okay Connie, If she's anything like you she's gonna be just fine.'

Through her tears 'she's very much like me apart from I'm not diabetic...'

Cal saw how upset Connie was and pulled her into a close hug and kissed the top of her head. 'She's going to be okay, they're taking amazing care of her.'

'Cal would you help me go home and get some things for her?'

'Of course I will'

* * *

I'm a bit stuck on where this could go that's why it's so short, any suggestions would be much lay appreciated, also who's excited about casualty tonight?!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry everyone for the delay. I was taken on holiday after my exams! **

**But i promise I'm back! Thank you everyone for your positive reviews and ideas! **

**Aimee xx**

* * *

**Connie and Cal drove back to Connie's. Cal was surprised to see the Beauchamp's big house. Connie look over to him as he stopped the car. He could see the tears in her eyes, he immediately got out a tissue to wipe her tears away.**

**'Shh Connie, everything will be okay. She's strong like you and I'm here for you both.' **

**'Cal?' Connie quietly asked **

**'Connie? Are you okay?' He rubbed her hand. **

**'All my life I've pushed people away from me and grace, I've brought he up on my own with the help of boarding school. And now sitting her with you makes me realise how much i need someone to help me.' **

**'Oh Connie you've done just fine and you're an increadible woman who's done so much with your life you should be so proud of what you've done.'**

**'No Cal, you don't understand what I'm saying...' **

**'What are you saying then Connie?' **

**'Cal, i think I've fallen in love with you.' **

**'Mrs Beauchamp, I've always been in love with you ever since you said that witty comment whilst i was in uni' **

**Connie then leant over to Cal and kissed him and Cal leant in to join her. **


	4. Chapter 4

After the couple had pulled away, both of them were shocked at what just happened. But it was a good shock. Connie and Cal went into the house to collect some things for Grace. Connie collected all her favourite things that she enjoyed when she was at home. Whilst Connie was doing this she found a picture of herself and grace on her first day at her boarding school. She sat down on the bed and tears began to fall slowly.

Cal all heard the delicate sobs coming from Graces room and went up to see Connie.

'Connie?' Cal asked worried 'baby are you okay?' He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

embraced in Cals warm arms she replied 'I can't loose her Cal. She's everything to me' she wept into his arms.

'You won't loose her Con, she will come around bit it will take time.'

Connie looked into Cal's eyes longingly 'I never knew I could love someone in such a short amount of time so much.'

Cal smiled 'I love you ,ore than anything Connie Beauchamp'

'I only ask one thing if we're going to take this seriously?'

'of course we're serious but of course'

'Im not ready to tell the rest of the ED yet, so keep it quiet at the moment? If that's okay?' Connie asked sheepishly

'I was going to say the same thing too'

'right we should get back to Grace now'

* * *

They arrived back at the hospital and walked in slightly separately so know one suspected anything.

A woman in her mid 30s approached connie and asked 'excuse me? You're a doctor here aren't you?'

Connie replied 'yes I am, is everything okay?'

'well my name is Sophia and I'm really not feeling well. I've been waiting for the past 5 hours but nothings happened yet. I know it's cheeky to say this but I could really use your help.'

connie sighed at this knowing it was Zoe's disorganisation again. 'I shouldn't really do this but yes come through with me. I'm slightly hooked up at the moment but I can examine you and hen refer you as quickly as I can.'

Cal saw this and went over to Connie and Sophia 'Connie what about Grace?!'

Sophia looked puzzled 'Grace?'

Connie gave Cal a look 'Grace is my daughter, she's just been brought in and diagnosed with diabetes. She's currently I'm a coma'

sophia looked down 'I'm so sorry, I didn't realise.'

'Dont worry about it, I'll see you then i'm off shift.'

Sophia and Connie walk to the cubicle, connie checks Sophia over and couldn't see anything wrong and tells her to go to the doctors. Connie sighed but didn't let on to Sophia that she was upset that her time to be wasted

* * *

'I'm so sorry to have wasted your time you need to get to your daughter'


	5. Chapter 5

Back where Grace is, Connie and cal sit at the end of her bed hand in hand.

'Come on grace, please please wake up' connie asked worried

'Give her time Connie, it's only been a day.'

Suddenly Grace starts to try to breathe by herself.

'Grace darling? Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?'

Connie feels a faint squeeze from her daughter

'I'll go get someone then give you both some time.'

'Thank you Cal'

* * *

Cal goes to the nurses station 'Grace Beauchamp is trying to breathe by herself so can I grab some help please?'

A mixture of nurses and doctors all run into grace's room to sort her out.

connie giggles 'talk about special treatment for Mrs Beauchamp's daughter'

'Well they know you're not to be messed with' cal smirks and connie replies by smacking his bum.

After a little bit of flirting Cal goes downstairs to the ED to tell everyone the good news, whilst upstairs Connie hears a little voice

'Mummy?'

Connie rushes over to Grace and holds her had 'I'm here baby, how do you feel?'

'I feel quite different...'

Connie looks puzzled 'what do you mean baby?'

'I feel like I'm a different person mummy'

Connie just remembers how many drugs and painkillers that have been pushed through her daughters tiny frame. 'It will all become the same soon sweetheart.'

Grace nods 'when can we go home?'

'Im not sure as they need to teach us both shout your new diet and your medication, I'm afraid it could be a while sweetie.'

'I don't want to be hear for a while' Grace produces a few tears

Connie wipes her tears with her thumb 'shh baby, it will all be okay. I love you so much.' Connie places a kiss on her forehead

'I love you too mummy' grace drifts off to sleep holding her mums hand


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Connie had returned to work and she was visiting grace on her breaks. News about Connie and Cal still hadn't come out yet.

Down in the ED was not as calm as it was upstairs.

'This is absolutely ridiculous Zoe' Connie said starting over the Zoe

'Connie, it's not my fault St James' closed down their ED!'

'Ladies, we need to stay as calm and professional as we possibly can.' Ash said to them both.

Connie glared at him 'Dr Ashford are you questioning my professionalism?'

Ash got a shiver as Connie glared at him, he hesitated 'No Mrs Beauchamp, I'm just saying that some of us need to remember where they are and what they're dealing with.'

Connie looked at Zoe and smirked.

'What Me?' Questioned Zoe

'I'll leave you to it' Connie said. She made her way to the office.

Sat in the office Connie was debating to go up to see how her daughter was doing, but she remembered the chaos outside of the office. Connie was just filing her last bigs of admin when Zoe burst in.

'Sorry Connie, but have you not realised how busy it is out there?'

Connie didn't even bother to turn around 'yes, Dr Hanna I'm not blind'

'Well get out there and do something!'

'Well 1. The others are doing okay they're as calm as possible 2. Though they're calm it's still a train crash waiting to happen 3. We have no protocol about what's actually going on so we are all entitled to be working but not necessarily on a patient, so I'm filing then I was going to get going outside.' Connie replied with purpose

Zoe was shocked at Connie's response, but knew it was all true 'fine then Queen Beauchamp, let's see what you're made of then.'

Connie smiled knowing that it would go well, she'd already planned on her head what she would have done.

Connie and Zoe walked out the office

'Cal, Lilly, Rita. I know it's busy but could you round everyone up and gather round the nurses station, I'm going to put some plan of action into Dr Hanna's chaos' The 3 nodded.

5 minutes later all the staff on shift were around the nurses station.

'Sorry to take you all out from tonight's work everyone but this chaos needs a plan of action. So Dr Hannah, Myself and Ethan will be situated on Resus, Cal you be at stand by if we need you. Robyn, Fletch, Rita can you take cubicles. Tess and Charlie you can triage any minors and time wasters in reception. All others can you be runners ready if something happens in a corridor. Sorry everyone to have changed tonight's plan.'

'Now that's someone who knows how to run a department' Charlie whispers to Tess

'Definitely, but why did Zoe ask her to take lead'

'Okay you to I'm flattered that you admire the nights protocol. Dr Hanna asked me to do it because she didn't think id be able to handle it. Now go and triage please.' Connie said walking up behind them

'Nice work boss' Winked Cal

'Caleb not now.'

'Mrs Beauchamp how's your daughter?' Asked Robyn

'Shes still in upstairs but she's doing okay. I feel awful I haven't been able to see her today.'

'Oh don't feel bad your doing a whole lot of good down here.' Robyn Smiled

Connie felt warmed by that 'Thank you Robyn and thank you for your concern about grace. Fancy working in resus instead tonight?'

Robyn got excited 'ooh yes please!'

Suddenly the resus doors swung open to reveal Guy Self. Zoe rolled her eyes thinking Connie had rung him.

'My oh my it's changed it's tune down here, who put this into place?'

Zoe looked away knowing she would get into trouble for letting Connie take over.

A few said in chorus 'Mrs Beauchamp.'

Guy just simply smiled and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long shift, Connie quickly went up to see Grace to check on her.

'Mummy?'

'Yes Darling?'

'Who's the man that's always with you?'

Connie knew this was the right time to tell Grace about Cal. 'Grace, This is Cal. Cal and I are in a relationship, he would like to meet you if that's okay?'

Grace Nodded excitedly 'You mean he could be my Daddy? If you get married?'

Connie Smiled 'he would be your step-daddy, but yes I suppose so. Do you want him to come in?'

Grace Nodded. Connie gestured to cal to come in.

'Is everything okay baby?' Cal asked worried

'Yes everything is fine, Grace would like to meet you. Is that okay?'

Connie and Cal sat at the end of Grace's hospital bed hand in hand.

'Hi Grace I'm Cal your Mummy's boyfriend. I've been looking forward to meeting you.'

'Hi. I've always wanted mummy to meet someone!'

'Awwh I'm glad, I want us to get along Grace. So if there's anything you ever need to talk about I'm always here for you and if there's anything you don't want me to do for example be to much like a dad just say.'

Grace nodded 'Cal I've never known my daddy so I want you to be like my daddy whilst you're with mum.'

'Okay. Should I ask your mum to come back in?'

'yes okay, but you'll stay as well?'

'Of course I can.'

Cal went outside to go and find Connie but Connie was no where to be found.

Connie had gone down to the office to have some alone time. She sat down and burst into tears, Connie hadn't been this vulnerable in a long time. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed. There was a message from Cal saying:

'Baby where are you? Xx'

Connie simply replied 'Office' Connie then put her head in her arms on the desk on front of her and sobbed uncontrollably

Cal knew by this that something was definitely wrong and he said to grace that he and Connie had been called to an emergency meeting. He pushed the buttons on the lift about 50 times and it still didn't come so he ran down the 5 flights of stairs to the ground floor and ran through the ED quicker than a bull in a china shop. He burst into the office to see connie with her head on the desk crying.

'Baby, tell me what's going on?'

Connie couldn't reply she was crying to much. This was the worst cal had ever seen Connie, yes she'd been upset about grace but not as bad as she was right now.

'Connie baby, I'm right here for you.'

She still couldn't reply to him, she was a mess. Cal approached her slowly so he didn't make her uncomfortable. Cal picked Connie up and cradled her in his arms like a baby and went over to the sofa and sat down with Connie still in his arms. Connie didn't say anything and neither did Cal but he knew he'd done the right thing when Connie's tiny frame was curled up in his arms with her her head resting on his chest.

Cal stroked his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head 'I love you so much'

Connie looked up at him, makeup down her face she had stopped crying. She leant up and kissed him deeply and cal returning the kiss to her. She pointed over to her 2nd draw down to indicate to cal to go over and get something out of there.

Cal slid connie of his lap and opened the bottom drawer down to reveal pretty much every beauty product and makeup product going. He was confused until he saw a packet of makeup wipes and knew this is what she wants.

Connie nodded as he brought them over and he started wiping the makeup of her face until she had just her beautiful pore-less natural skin. Cal placed the wipe I'm the bin and took them back to the drawer. He also decided to get Connie's hairbrush out along with a hair band and brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. He loved doing this at the end of each day and Connie loved Cal doing it to her. It was always the best way for her to unwind after a busy day.

Connie climbed back onto Cal's lap and sat there in his arms silently for a while whilst Cal stroked her hair and occasionally kissed her head. Not letting go of Connie's hand that was tightly gripping his. 10 minutes later and Connie had calmed down.

She looked up at him with that a Connie sparkle in her eyes 'thank you baby'

Cal replied with 'you don't need to thank me. Anything for my gorgeous queen bee.'


	8. Chapter 8

Driving home after a long shift at work, Cal rested his hand on Connie's upper thigh.

She knew what he wanted, she wanted it too.

'Can you let me drive without distractions' connie smirked

Cal responded to that by slowly moving his hand down her thigh and back up again

'Caleb seriously!' Connie laughed

When they arrived back at Connie's he quickly got out the car and opened the drivers side for Connie to get out. He held out a hand to help her out.

'Thank you' she kissed him

Cal and Connie walked hand in hand to the door. Connie unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen throwing her bag down on the sofa on the way past.

Cal noticed that Connie was feeling a bit down after the day.

'Do you know how beautiful you are?' He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her

Connie returned the kiss. 'Not until you mentioned it no...'

Cal laughed 'oh really Mrs Beauchamp?'

She laughed back at him.

Cal lifted her up on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen and wrapped her legs around him kissing her. You ready for this?

Connie nodded and Cal lifted up her skirt and undid his trousers.

A while later the couple lay in Connie's bed with their clothes in various places around the large house.

'Your quite good aren't you?' Cal smirked

'Only the best comes from Connie Beauchamp... You should know that'

Cal nodded and replied with sarcasm 'oh I'm sorry for my misjudgement'

Connie gave him a playful slap and climbed on top and kissed him

'I love you Connie Beauchamp' cal replied

'Oh trust me... I love you too' Connie said in between kisses

'When are we going to tell the rest of the ED?'

'We won't they can just find out if something arouses'

Nods 'good plan'

'Now how does dinner sound?' Gets out of bed and puts her silk dressing gown on the cover up

'It sounds perfect' cal smiles looking connie up and down


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated for a while!**

**I'd be really grateful if some of you could give me ideas as i'm so stuck on this?!**

**Aimee xx**

* * *

It was rougly 2am and Cal was fast asleep in Connie's bed with his arms around her. Though Connie was far from asleep

Connie's POV

I lay awake in Cal's arms thinking about everything that's happened recently. Little Grace has become very ill and needs her mummy more than ever right now.

I cannot face seeing her little body everyday get smaller as the weeks pass due to the large amounts of insulin being drilled into her tiny frame.

Cal knows i'm finding it hard but not as hard as i'm really finding it to cause me sleepless nights.

I wriggled slowly and carefully out of his arms and made my way downstairs to Grace's room on the floor below.

I stood there in the middle of her room gazing around at her toys and her bed wishing that she could be in her bed fast asleep without any of this happen to her. Tears started to roll down my face.

I couldn't help but blame myself for what had happened, if they had caught it quicker none of this would've happened.

I sat down on her floor and sobbed ignoring the footsteps of Cal walking in my direction.

End of POV

* * *

'Connie?' Cal asked as he crouched down beside Connie

Connie wanted to be alone but she needed Cal to help her.

'Baby, i'm right here whenever you're ready to talk' He whispered

Connie shook her head trying to dismiss Cal.

'Just take your time I'm not going anywhere.'

Connie started to breathe heavily having a panic attack due to the amount of stress shes under. Cal went behind Connie laying her head in his knees.

'Connie i need you to slow your breathing down for me.'

Connie carried on taking in short sharp bursts of air.

'Connie please, In for 3 and out 3.' he said calmly but professionally

Connie started to slow her breathing on Cal's command

'In for 3 1.. 2.. 3.. and out for 3 1.. 2.. 3..'

Connie soon resumed her natural breathing rate

'That's it good girl' Cal combed his hand through her hair

Connie reached out for his hand and Cal held onto it tightly

'I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm right here for you always' he kissed her forehead gently

After a while of getting Connie settled and calmer, Cal picked Connie up into his arms and carried her back upstairs and into bed where she soon quickly fell asleep on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Connie was upstairs visiting Grace the day after, she felt tired and weak due to the night before.

'Mummy are you okay?' Grace asked

'Yes Sweetheart, just a little tired that's all' Connie weakly smiled at her daughter.

'okay' Grace smiled back 'Do you know when I will be able to go home Mummy?'

'Not for a little while poppet' Connie placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead

Grace sighed 'will I always feel this poorly?'

'Not this poorly, but sometimes you will be but you will learn to control it.'

'Mummy I don't want diabetes, It makes you feel funny'

'I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't do anything.' a tear fell down Connie's face

Grace reached out for her mother's hand, Connie held it tightly never wanting to let it go.

Grace then suddenly started to go very pale and the grip on her mother's hand was loosened.

'Grace, baby? are you okay?!' Connie panicked

Grace started to get very hot and restless

'Mummy, do something to make me better!' Grace said weakly

'I can't baby, I'm sorry!'

Her monitors started to go off, following a team of specialized doctors and nurses to deal with Grace's condotion

'Her Pancreas can't process the insulin!' A doctor shouted

'Mrs Beauchamp, we're going to have to ask you to step outside please whilst we help Grace.' A nurse instructed

'No! NO! I'm not leaving her' Connie shouted

'Mrs Beauchamp it'll be better for both you and Grace' The nurse informed her

'No!' Connie insisted

Grace Lay there unconscious receiving emergency help from the team around her.

'Mrs Beauchamp, please?'

Connie nodded and walked out of her daughter's room

* * *

Connie stood outside her breathing rapidly increasing again, she didn't have Cal to help her, he was downstairs in the ED. So she grabbed her phone and text him saying: 'I NEED you now'

Cal received a message and knew immediately Connie was going to have another attack by the sense of panic in the text. He quickly replied 'Coming xxx' and ran upstairs where he found Connie.

Connie was leaning against the wall trying to breathe properly but it just wasnt working.

'Connie, Breathe for me baby.' Cal said running up to her.

Between breaths Connie replied 'I'm... Trying...'

Connie grabbed Cal's hand as she passed out onto the floor. Cal put her into the recovery permission as other doctors ran up with a bed

'get her down to the ED now!' Insisted a doctor helping them

they rushed Connie down stairs

* * *

'This is Connie Beauchamp, 43 years old. Collapsed after having a panic attack. Her pulse is incredibly low.'

They wheeled Connie into resus as the team stood shocked at Connie. Zoe ran over to help

'Connie can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?'

Zoe got a light squeeze from Connie

'That's it Connie, can you try and open your eyes for me?'

Connie opened her eyes and panic surrounded her thoughts immediately

'Connie you need to breathe slowly for me.' Instructed Zoe

Connie shook her head and Cal ran through the doors seeing her struggle again

'Baby, In for 3 1... 2... 3... and out 1... 2... 3...'

Connie slowed her breathing down after Cal took control she always felt much calmer when he calmed her down.

Zoe looked puzzled at them both, Cal just looked her as if to say don't ask I'll explain later.

'Connie I need to weigh you' Zoe said

Connie nodded wearily but did as she told and walked over to scales and shut her eyes as Zoe read off the scales

'Connie may I ask how tall you are?' Zoe asked worried

'5'5. Why?'

'Connie, you're very under weight for your height. Do we need to have a chat?'

'What?! How much do I weigh?!'

'6 Stone... you need to be at least 8 to be borderline healthy weight.'

Cal got very worried and held his girlfriends hand

'Zoe..' Connie broke down 'I've been finding it so hard recently i just don't have time to eat, I'm running around like a headless chicken, my stress levels are way to high, I'm not sleeping...' The list was endless

'Connie what you're going through is very hard right now but I don't want you to become ill and right now your very close'

'I'm sorry I just cant cope anymore, that's it Connie Beauchamp has cracked' Connie said between tears

Cal kissed her head 'We'll get you through this baby, I'll help you and Grace as much as you need.'

Connie reached out for his hand and held it tight


	11. Chapter 11

Connie was laying on the Sofa in Cal's arms under a blanket feeling a little washed out from the days events. Cal was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Connie about how she was feeling, not in that moment but all round she'd been struggling and he didn't notice until now.

'Baby, we need to talk. I know you don't want to talk about it, but you'll have to at some point' he spoke softly

'I'm sorry Cal, I shouldn't have bottled up. I want you to know that I can trust you.'

'and you can 100% trust me. anything you need to talk about im always there'

'thank you' Connie placed a light kiss on his lips

'So are you going to tell me whats going on?'

Connie let out a sigh and nodded 'I've been feeling this way for a long time, even before Grace was ill but i guess that was the tipping point of it..'

'tipping point of what?'

'Feeling that i'm not what i should be. I've been told i'm underweight which is the problem, I don't have an Eating disorder but i have a phobia of being overweight or even gaining weight, i only ever want to loose it... and its drained me'

'Connie' Cal sighed 'You do have an Eating disorder, it may not be as bad as the teenage girls out there but feeling that way, it's controlling you'

Connie nodded, knowing that he was right as a small tear fell.

'You're beautiful and i don't need you too change. But I can get you help, and we don't have to tell anyone, it shouldn't effect your work no more than it has now.'

'thank you' and she looked into Cal's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her deeply as she returned it.

* * *

After the both fell asleep on the sofa entwined in each others arms Connie awoke as the light beamed through the big bay window opposite the couple. She wondered over to the kitchen and started making herself and Coffee, just how they both like it.  
Cal awoke to the smell of the Coffee and wondered over to his beautiful girlfriend, he loved how beautiful and plain she looked in the morning.

'I love it when your hair is in a messy bun and you have no makeup on' as he kissed her good morning

she smiled to herself looking down as she carried on making coffee as Cal wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

'how do you feel today?' he whispered to her

'I feel better that I've opened up to you, and very well rested even though we fell asleep on the sofa' She handed him his coffee and made her way over to the breakfast bar.

He sipped it 'White, 2 sugars, not too milky but not too strong' He took another sip 'Perfect'

She sipped hers 'Black, 1 sugar, half a spoon of decaff and half a spoon of caffeinated' she smiled over to him

sitting opposite his beautiful girlfriend, he looked at her admiring every perfection of her clear skin. He loved her more than anything, and realized that she was the one after so many flings.

'I'm going to see grace just before my shift starts otherwise it'll be too late during or after' She explained

Cal nodded 'Do you want me to come with you?'

'If that's okay?' she nodded 'I don't want to be on my own after what happened last time'

'Of course, I'll be there as long as you need me.'

Connie took Cal's mug off him and took it back to the kitchen, he followed her

She turned around to Cal kneeling on the floor just in front of her and she smiled knowing what was happening


	12. Chapter 12

Connie smiled down at Cal,

'Connie Beauchamp, Will you...'

Connie looked at Cal, as she got a wave of nausea and collapsed hitting her head on the kitchen side. Cal stood up and ran to catch her head before she hit it again.

'Connie?! Baby can you hear me?'

Connie lay there silently unconscious.

'Shit' Cal felt for a pulse, but could only find a weak one. he got his phone out and dialed 999

'Hi can i have an ambulance please, my girlfriend passed out and hit her head on the kitchen side as she fell now shes unconscious and wont wake up!'

* * *

Connie woke up in the hospital's ward just above the ED with Cal next to her.

'hey baby, how do you feel?' He kissed her head

'I've got an awful headache'

He nodded 'you passed out and hit your head'

'I don't remember that, why?'

'Zoe has said it was because of exhaustion and not enough nutrients inside of you'

Connie nodded 'I haven't eaten for 3 days' she sighed 'It's my own fault'

'I know... This tube here' he lifted up the duvet to reveal a large tube going into her stomach 'It's pumping food nutrients into you'

Connie was shocked 'But this is for people... that erm don't eat'

Cal nodded 'I had to tell them Connie, I'm sorry'

Connie cried slightly 'Does Zoe know?'

'Yes, but only her. She will let you back to work when you've finished your treatment next week, only because you weren't letting effect your work'

She nodded and accepted that Zoe had been very fair with that.  
Usually when a employee has a mental health condition they're not allowed back to work until they're clean and discharged fully from physc.

* * *

**It's short but I've already updated today :) **


	13. Chapter 13

It was a two weeks later and Connie was now half a stone heavier and feeling a lot better physically and mentally. She was just leaving the ED after her shift, she loved being back at work ad took extra pride in her job.  
Grace had been making better progress. She was walking towards the exit when she heard footsteps behind her.

'Mrs Beauchamp?' She turned around to see Lily

'Lily, is everything alright?' she looked puzzled

'The children's ward just phoned down hoping to catch you before you left. but they just missed you.'

'Oh right, what did they want?'

'Grace... erm her pancreas has stopped working all together and she's about to go into theatre... I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp'

'Thanks Lily' She rubbed her shoulder and walked off to the lift and started to Cry a little.

Cal spotted her and ran to catch up with her 'I've just been told. Zoe's let me finish early, so i can be with you.'

Connie looked up at him with her makeup running down her face.

he pulled her close 'Don't let those demons come back and get you, you've been doing so well recently and I'm proud of you,'

She nodded and hugged him tight not letting go.

'We should go upstairs' he whispered to her

They got in the lift and went to Grace's bedside  
They saw a very pale looking Grace that looked incredibly ill. Connie reached out for Cal's hand and held it tight.

'She'll be okay, If she is anything like her mummy. She'll be better in no time' Cal smiled sympathetically pulling Connie in to a hug

Connie nodded with tears, 'Thank you'

* * *

It had been 3 hours and Connie was pacing up and down the corridor awaiting Grace's return from Surgery.

'Connie sit down please' Cal asked worried

'No, shes been in there ages!'

'Connie, you know the best out of the both of us what surgery is like. They're doing their very best'

She nodded 'I need a drink'

'and something to eat' Cal stated

she nodded unsure 'yeh i'll go get some coffees and a sandwich'

'i'll come with you, to keep you company' he took her hand.

They both wondered down to the canteen, spotting Zoe on the way.

'How is she?' Zoe asked

'She's still in theater, they're trying to repair her failed pancreas'

Zoe nodded and gave Connie a hug, to her surprise Connie embraced it

'Thank you Zoe' Connie smiled weakly

'Keep me posted on little Grace'

'I will, thank you' Connie smiled and carried on walking to the Canteen with her hand in Cal's

'2 coffees, a ham and cheese baguette and a chicken ceaser wrap please Maggie' Connie Smiled

'Sure, that's £7.80 please' Maggie asked for the payment

Connie got out her money just as Cal pushed her aside to pay for it.

'Cal I do have money!' Connie snapped

'I know, this is on me'

'It's always on you!' Connie walked off

'Oh dear, never seen Mrs B like that before!' Maggie joked

Cal gave her a hard glare 'She's going through a lot at the moment'

Maggie realized this wasn't the time to be joking with Dr Knight as she usually does when he comes to the canteen.

'Oh really? Is she alright?'

'Shes been having some problems in herself and to top it off her daughter Grace is currently in life saving surgery'

Maggie nodded 'send her my love' and she smiled

* * *

Connie was walking off then realized she'd been out of order to Cal, he was only trying to help.  
She got out her phone to text him

_'I'm Sorry, please forgive me? love you xxx'_

Cal read the message and replied

_'You did nothing wrong, you're stressed. you didn't upset me. Come outside and we can eat our food? Love you too xxx'_

Connie made her way down to the entrance going the long way around to avoid the ED and the questions that everyone would ask about Grace or even get her mixed up to be on Shift.  
She got outside and wondered over to Cal who had bought all her favorite foods and got the picnic rug out the back of his car.

'Cal?' Connie was shocked, but in a good way

'only the best for my girl' Cal replied

Then as before Cal got onto his one knee and proposed

'Connie Beauchamp, Will you Marry me?'

'YES! and she flung herself into his arms crying with happiness'


	14. Chapter 14

They both lay there on the picnic rug looking up at the stars Connie had her 5 carat diamond engagement ring on with a white gold ring.  
Connie had her phone near so the surgeon could ring when Grace was out

'I wont be a Beauchamp anymore' Connie was quite excited

'Connie, You can be what ever you want to be' Cal smiled 'You dont have to be Mrs Knight if you want to keep Beauchamp?'

'No, I want Knight' She smiled 'We could both be Beauchamp-Knight?'

Cal smiled 'I would love that' he thought 'and Grace?'

'She can be Grace Beauchamp-Knight too. We can be a proper family now'

Cal looked down and Connie noticed.

'Cal? what's wrong?'

'I've always dreamt of having a child. I know grace will be like mine but a child with my own genetics.'

'We can make as many as you wish' She beamed

Cal looked up smiling 'as many as I wish?! you spoil me Mrs B-K'

she glared at him for the new abbriviated nickname 'within reason yes' She smirked 'i'm the one that has to push them out' she laughed and rolled onto Cal

'Not in hospital grounds Missy' Cal laughed

Connie nodded 'my office is empty... Zoe has gone home and we have lovely black out blinds in there and a lock?'

'Sounds perfect' Cal Smiled

They both packed-up the picnic and threw it into the boot of Connie's car and made their way quickly to her office

Connie puzzled over her immaculately made desk not wanting to ruin any of it

'Zoe's is a mess... she wouldn't notice' as Cal brushed everything off her desk onto the floor

Connie giggled in the background and ran and locked the door to the office.  
Cal picked up his fiance and placed her on her colleagues desk, rolling up her skirt.

* * *

The couple lay on the floor laughing at what they'd done when Connie got a text to say Grace was out of theater.

Cal sat up behind his fiance's perfect naked body and wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her close.

He pulled her hair back and whispered into her ear 'We better go see our little girl'

They both laughed looking at the mess they'd both made and then looked each other up and down laughing at their clothes around the room.

'Don't worry I'll tidy it up. Go and see your daughter' Cal laughed

'Once I've found my underwear' Connie laughed looking high and low for her underwear that had been thrown somewhere

Cal laughed buttoning up his shirt and Pulling his trousers on

'that's wear you are!' Connie pulled her knickers out of a plant pot in the corner of the room

She kissed her fiance goodbye 'See you in a bit, don't be too long please'

'I won't, I love you'

'I love you too, you're the best thing that ever happened to me' she smiled really meaning it.


	15. Chapter 15

Connie had never felt happier, She had a beautiful engagement ring that must have cost Cal an arm and a leg.  
She was walking up to see her daughter on the children's ward.

'Mrs Beauchamp, I here you daughter is out?' asked Ethan from the lift

'Yes, yes she is. I'm juts going up to see her now' Connie replied

'Okay, I wish all the best for her recovery' Ethan smiled

'Thank you' Then it hit Connie, Ethan was going to be her brother in-law. She smiled

'My stop' Ethan said and he waved as he got out.

Connie made her way to see her little girl.

'Mummy' her daughter cried out weakly

'Hello baby' Connie whispered and placed a light kiss on her daughter's pale forehead

'I have to stay longer now Mummy'

'I know baby, but they're really looking after you' She held her daughters hand stroking it with her thumb

Grace noticed her Mother's new ring

'That's a nice ring, who is it from?' Grace asked puzzled

'It's from Cal' Connie smiled

'It's really lovely! and so sparkley' Grace loved watching it sparkle in the lights

'Grace, can I tell you a secret?'

'Mummy, you know we always tell each other our secrets!' Grace got excited

'Cal is going to be your step-daddy' Connie smiled 'we're getting married'

Grace's face beamed with excitement 'Really?!'

'Yes baby. we're all going to have a new surname too'

Grace looked puzzled at that.

'Because Cal is now in our family and I'd like to keep Beauchamp for work purposes and your purpose we're going to add Knight, after Beauchamp' Connie smiled 'How do you fancy being Grace Beauchamp-Knight?'

'That sounds very exciting!'

'Sorry, visiting hours are over. The night nurse needs to do her final round and put them to bed' Said a new junior nurse

Connie just looked at her as if to say: I'm Mrs Beauchamp, I can be here as long as I wish

'Sorry, that means you have to leave Grace now' Said the nurse worried

Connie still just looked at her, with Grace giggling in the background

'Look i'm sorry, I know you want to spend time with your daughter as shes only just come out of surgery but you really must go.'

'My... My kicking our lead consultants off the ward after a busy day at work 2 floors below us. You need to learn who you're talking to Nurse Gordon' said a sarcastic Guy Self from behind

Connie Smiled at him 'Guy!' and she got up to hug him

'Mrs Beauchamp this is Nurse Gordon, she is new as you can tell' He introduced her 'and Nurse Gordon, this is Mrs Connie Beauchamp. The best CT surgeon and Clinical lead down in the ED'

The nurse looked very apologetic 'I'm very sorry Mrs Beauchamp' She smiled weakly before walking off fast

The 3 looked at each other and laughed!

'Uncle Guy! I haven't seen you for a long time' said Grace

'I know' He got up and walked over to give his God-Daughter a cuddle 'I thought you'd want this!' he held up a build a bear teddy in a doctors uniform 'Dr Ted here can make you better' He smiled

Cal joined them upstairs 'hey! why is there a party starting without me?' and Connie went over to greet him and placed a kiss on his lips.

'How's my favourite little girl?' Cal asked

'A little sore and a bit tired'

he placed a light kiss on his soon to be step-daughter's head. Grace smiled knowing that Cal was the closest thing to becoming a daddy to her and she definitely had the best.

'Right, I must go. I have a ton of paper work to do and a night shift!'

'Oh joys!' Said Cal and Connie in unison

'See you later princess' he kissed her goodbye

'Bye uncle guy! thank you for Dr Ted' she smiled and waved

'Bye Guy, see you soon' Connie gave him a hug

'Bye' smiled Cal

'Now missy, you know you're treated like gold here and we should have left an hour ago. So i'm going to find a nurse to say we're leaving so she ca do her final checks for the night' Connie stated

Grace and Cal nodded whilst Connie went off to find a nurse.

'How abouts a story whilst we wait?'

'Yes!' Grace got excited as cal got a book out to read.

By the time the book was finished Grace was already fast asleep, the nurse arrived to do her final obvs for the night.

'Night baby girl sleep well' Connie kissed her daughter goodnight

'Night little one' Cal did the same

'Night Sarah' Connie said to the nurse 'I'm not in tomorrow so will visit when I'm back on Wednesday' Connie smiled

'Okay, Night both of you'

They both walked out the Hospital hand in hand with a shiny new engagement ring to go with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Connie was driving herself and Cal back to her house both in very good moods after the engagement and Grace's operation going well.  
Connie felt her fiance's hand grazing her upper thigh whilst she was driving.

'you're such a tease' Connie said quietly

'Well, who's to blame that I'm in such a good mood' Cal smirked

'Just wait until we get home, I've had enough of hospitals for one day' Connie joked and Cal laughed

'Anything for my favorite'

Connie and Cal spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence wit Cal's hand occasionally moving upwards and Connie's hand placed on his when she wasn't using it on the gears.

Connie pulled up and couldn't wait to get out the car as they both knew what would happen as they got in the door, though they both kept it quiet and wasn't sure which was going to make the first move.

Connie unlocked the door with her keys and before she could shut the door Cal picked her up slamming her against the door the close it.

Connie wrapped her legs around her fiance's body as he rolled up her skirt kissing her neck as he did so.

'I always knew this was going to be my favorite time so far with you...' Connie said seductively

Cal moaned in her ear as he undid his trousers sliding them down to his knees.

Connie kissed him continuously only taking breaths of air before carrying on. She felt his body against her thigh and knew it wouldn't take long for Cal to become aroused by it.

Cal slipped down Connie's tights and underwear and undoing a few of the top buttons on her shirt just because he could.

Connie smiled at him, she wanted it fast but Cal was playing games and taking everything slowly

'hurry up' said Connie getting impatient

'we don't want to rush this special moment do we' Cal replied annoying Connie as he knew she liked the fast lane.

Still against the front door Connie felt Cal become tighter and she groaned as he entered her.

Cal started slowly and Connie arched her back taking every moment in

'Upstairs now' Connie whispered

Cal threw of the remaining part of his trousers and carried Connie upstairs.

Connie still had her legs wrapped around her fiance's waist as she carried on moving with his pace as he carried her upstairs.

'You really want this tonight don't you' Cal smirked and place Connie down on the bed 'Now lets get rid of this.' Cal removed her skirt in one quick move

'Nicely done Dr Knight' Connie smiled at him

He lowered himself onto Connie as Connie flipped them over in a sharp move.

'Now how much practice have you had to make that look so easy and agile?'

Connie smirked 'far too much' She sped up the pace taking charge from Cal's slower pace.

* * *

The couple woke up the next day happier than ever

'You were good last night Mrs Beauchamp' Cal smiled leaning over to kiss his wife-to-be.

'Not so bad yourself mister' She tilted her head back so Cal could kiss her.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled Connie over so she was facing him 'That's better, now I can see your beautiful face clearer'

She smiled, she was never good with compliments

'How about's with have another run?' Cal smirked mounting Connie

'I can't so no to that as we have all day considering we're on a night shift' Connie smiled

Cal entered Connie once more.

* * *

Out of breath the couple decided that it was time to call it a day.

'I need a shower, join me?'

Cal nodded 'I need a bath...'

'even better' Connie whispered as she dis-mounted her fiance

Cal ran a bath for them both and called Connie in and they both climbed into the rather large bath that Connie owns.

Connie lent back on her fiance's chest as Cal wrapped his legs around her putting them in top of hers.  
Connie sat there quietly, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Cal

'tell me what your thinking baby' he whispered softly to her

'Nothing, just a little stressed. A lot is going on at the moment'

'would a massage help?' Cal asked

'a massage would be lovely, thank you' she sighed

Cal started to massage his fiance's tiny shoulders as Connie groaned when he hit the tight spots

'Thank you' Connie turned around so she was laying on her fiance and placed a kiss on his lips

Cal held her close to him as she rested her head on his chest. Connie curled her legs up and Cal held her round the bum to support her

'I feel like a baby' Connie whispered

'That's because you are my baby, I will always protect you and look after you' Cal whispered back

'I love the feeling of our bare skin touching each other like this'

'So do I' Cal placed a kiss on her head

'Cal I love you' she smiled

'I love you too baby' he smiled back down at her 'do you want me to wash your hair?'

She nodded, and cal lathered the shampoo and conditioner into Connie's long wavy hair.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a week later and a week until Grace could be discharged.

Connie was working on a patient in the ED when a wave of nausea came over her and she started to sway.  
Ethan ran over to her and caught her.

'Mrs Beauchamp, are you okay?' asked a worried Ethan?

'No i'm fine Ethan. thank you' Connie shook her head

Ethan walked over to Zoe.

'Zoe, Can i have a word' indicating Mrs Beauchamp

'Of course, we'll go just outside'

the two doctors walked out of resus

'is everything okay?'

'Mrs Beauchamp just nearly passed out, She doesn't look very well and quite frankly not well enough to be at work' Ethan stated

'And you came to me because your worried she'll snap at you?'

Ethan nodded 'Exactly'

'Okay, thanks Ethan I'll see what i can get out of her'

'Mrs Beauchamp, a word please?' Zoe asked as she walked back in

'Sure, how can i help Zoe?'

'It's been brought to my attention by a few doctors today that you're not looking well and Ethan just had to stop you collapsing' Zoe stated

Connie nodded 'I'm not exactly feeling top form, but it's just a headache and I need to grab a drink of water that's all' She smiled

'Okay, just take it easy and don't be afraid to step back if you need to no one here is judging you' Zoe said softly 'have a break and come back when you're ready I'll cover you for 10 minutes or so'

'Thank you' Connie sighed relief and went of to get a drink

Connie was walking to the Canteen when suddenly an excruciating pain came across her right side of her abdomen came back again. She felt awful and needed to find Cal but didint have any idea where he is.

'Mrs Beauchamp are you okay?' Rita asked spotting her from a nearby table at the canteen

'No No, I'm fine' Connie bent over holding her right side

'You're clearly not, come here and sit down'

Connie tried to sit down but it was too much of a pain for her

'Rita it really hurts!' Connie screamed

'Connie you're sweating like mad' She felt her forehead 'and you've got a temperature'

Connie stood there holding her stomach crying in pain

'Connie we need to get you into the ED! I think you may be seriously ill'

'No I'm f...' Connie couldn't finish she collapsed onto the floor

'Can I get some help here please!' Rita shouted out and Tamsin and Jeff ran over with a trolley

'Mrs B?' Tamsin was shocked

'yes, she's in pain on her right side. high temperature and a pulse out of this world'

The 3 got her onto the trolley and wheeled her into resus. Cal noticed them taking her in and dropped everything and ran after them.

'Dont worry I'll clean it up' Said Louise sarcastically

'What's going on?' Cal asked shocked and worried

'I think she has appendicitis and it's burst' Rita informed him

The team ran ragged finding out what was wrong with Connie. tests after tests

'Cal is there any chance she could be pregnant?' Zoe asked

'umm well umm...' Cal couldn't reply he was lost for words

'Cal have you had unprotected sex with her?' Zoe asked quickly

There was no response from Cal

'Cal we're not judging you!'

'Only the other night but I don't think she is' Cal stated

'Do a test to make sure Tess please' Zoe said to Tess and Tess got right on it

The group waited to find out

'No Negative!' Tess shouted from a work station

'Okay!' The team got back to work straight away

'Well done Rita, Connie has infact got appendicitis but we need to work fast as has recently developed peritonitis so we need the appendix out as soon as possible please!'

'But she could die?!' asked Cal worried

'Not if we get it out quickly!'

'Phone Keller please!' shouted Zoe to a nearby nurse 'This is a medical emergency'

'Okay they can take her now!'

'Zoe can I go up with her please?'

'Of course you can, but you'll need to make up the time tomorrow on shift please?' Zoe said

'Of course, Thank you' Cal smiled and went after the porters that were transferring Connie

'Cal it really hurts' Connie said weakly

'I know baby, I know. But they're going to take it out and make you better' Cal reassured her

Connie reached out for his hand and held it the whole way to the theater

'Connie I didn't expect to see you up here like this' Guy self stated

Connie shook her head and winced in pain

'Stay still and calm baby' Cal stroked her hair

'Right can I have a feel please?' Zosia instructed and Connie nodded

Zosia lifted up Connie's gown and prodded about her stomach.

'Inflamed and swelling' Zosia said to Guy

'Oww stop please!' Connie shouted

'It's okay Connie, It'll all be gone soon' Guy said softly to her

'Dr Knight, could you wait outside now please? We're putting her under now' Zosia asked

'yes sure' He kissed Connie 'I'll be right there waiting for you'

'I love you' Connie gave him a last squeeze of his hand before he left

'Connie they're just prepping theater for you, It wont be long'

Zosia lifted up her gown again to check the swelling f the appendix 'It's getting bigger and will burst again if we're not quick!'

Guy held one of his closest friend's hand reassuring her that she will pull through

'It will all be okay, I promise you' Guy spoke softly to her

'Okay Connie they're ready for you.' Zosia instructed and she placed the anesthetic into Connie's hand

'Count to ten' Guy said

'1... 2... 3.. 4..' Connie was out before saying 5

'look after her Zosh' Guy worried about his best friend and God-daughter's mother


	18. Chapter 18

Connie awoke after the operation feeling very sore, she looked around noticing she was on the Keller Ward. Cal was sat beside her holding her hand.

'Hey, nice to have you back with us' Cal said softly

Connie tried to reply but it was too much of an effort for her

'It's okay you don't need to say anything' He placed a kiss on her lips softly

Connie reached out for his hand again

'I've got you, I'm always here for you' cal rubbed her hand with his thumb

Connie winced in pain

'Someone's on their way to give you something for that'

Connie nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
He stroked her forehead as she drifted into a deep sleep

Cal received a text, he got out his phone:

_'Hey Cal, How's Connie doing? Ethan :)'_

He replied back to his brother

_'She's out. I'm so lucky to have her with us still. Cal.'_

He received one last text from his brother

_'Great to hear it. The ED send their love x'_

Connie awoke again

'Cal' She whispered

'Hey gorgeous, how do you feel?'

'Not too great, How's Grace?' asked a worried Connie

'She's still stable and should be coming home in the next few weeks or so, you don't need to worry about her she's doing well. Just focus on yourself getting better' He kissed her forehead

'Does she know'

'Yes, they told her as soon as you went in' Cal replied

'Babe?'

'Yes my lovley?'

'Can you move in with me?'

'Of course I will' Cal smiled

'I'm going to need you're help that's all. Do you know how it went in theater?'

'It went well but they had a few complications due to your weight being under still but that's all' Cal said

'Still being reminded of the 45 year old with an Eating Disorder...' She sighed

'Connie don't think like that... you've done so well recently and I'm so proud of you for it' Cal stated

Connie started to cry

'hey don't cry, like i said you've been making good progress and your counselling has gone well and you've made an effort to get better!'

Connie nodded 'I love you and I promise I am getting better'

'I know you are baby, I know you are' He kissed her lips

'Mrs Beauchamp, We're just going to check everything is okay with your stomach and pelvis now' Zosia instructed

Connie nodded

'Now obviously as you know a pelvic examination can be quite revealing so Dr Knight can we ask you to just step outside for a few minutes?'

Cal nodded

'No No, can he stay... it's nothing he hasn't seen already?' Connie asked

'yes of course' Zosia smiled at the 2nd part of what Connie said

'stay at my head and hold my hand!' Connie already felt uncomfortable with the start of the examination

'It's okay baby just keep breathing for me' Cal held her hand

Connie breathed in and out lightly closing her eyes as Zosia examined her

'It's a lot easier to do it then be the patient i'm guessing Mrs Beauchamp?!' Zosia smiled

'Yes!' Connie said through gritted teeth

'Okay I promise I'm nearly done. Just keep breathing for me Mrs Beauchamp'

'I think the worst thing is, it hurts because of the operation'

Zosia nodded 'Is there any pain here?'

Connie shook her head 'Only the pain from my scar'

Zosia nodded and carried on

'it's okay Con, you're doing so well' He kissed her head to try to take her mind off it

'Done' Zosia took out the tools used 'Can I just check your abdomen now please?'

Connie lifted up her gown

Zosia lightly pushed down on her stomach and made circular movements

Connie tensed in pain

'I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp i'm just testing for...'

Connie butted in 'free fluid, I know'

Zosia smiled 'Sorry force of habbit'

Connie smiled back at her

'Right your still quite swollen around the wound so I'll give you some ibuprofen and come back and check on you in 30 minutes'


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I have been away again so was unable to write and upload chapters.  
I'll try and do another before Casualty tonight as well xx**

* * *

It was a week after Connie came out of hospital she was back to normal weight and she was progressing very well.  
Cal and Connie were just on their way up to one of Connie's sessions.

The sat in the waiting area.

'Do you want me to come in?'

Connie shook her head 'I'd rather you didn't see a different Connie in there'

'Okay, it's your choice baby' Cal placed his hand on hers

'Connie?' her counselor Maria came out smiling

The session went well and Connie's counselor was happy with her progress

'Connie, I'm so happy with how you've dealt with yourself over the past months. Especially your daughter being ill and then yourself last week. So I am happy to say you can be fully discharged and wont have to come back here and see me. Your weight is right and has been maintained for a week now. Well done Connie' Maria smiled and showed her perfectly white straight teeth.

Connie smiled in shock 'you mean i'm free from those demons?!'

'Yes Connie, you are!'

'Thank you!' Connie stood up to leave but gave Maria a hug before she left.

Connie walked over to Cal

'You okay?' Cal asked worried in case she was about to cry as per usual

'Yes, better than ever!' Connie beamed

'Wow! whats made you so happy?'

'I get to sign my own discharge papers not someone else's!'

'Really?!'

'yes really! I'm cured, done, don't need help, I'm healthy again or should I say the real Mrs Beauchamp is back!'

They walked over hand in hand tot he reception and Connie signed her papers and they both got out of there as quickly as they could.

* * *

'Mrs Beauchamp you're needed in resus!' ash shouted over to her

Connie nodded and made her way to resus

'Does she just wear them to show off she has money?' Lofty sniggered to Max

'No I think she wear them as the soles are red, red is associated with evil' max looked and laughed with Lofty

Connie walked into resus 'Right what have we got?'

'This is Amalie, She's 15. Either appencicitus or a cyst on her ovary and its burst. But she would prefer a female doctor treating her'

'right okay, thanks Ash' Connie went round to the side of her bed.

'Amalie I'm Mrs Beauchamp but I'm going to let you call me Connie'

Amalie smiled at her 'So you're Mrs Beauchamp?'

'Yes that's me' Connie replied

'I've just heard lots of the doctors rushing about saying things to do with you, your name has popped up quite a bit. You're very respected here' Amalie smiled

'Ahh that's very lovely of you to say Amalie, I'm clinical lead here so I'm in charge' Connie smiled and spoke softly with her

'Really? what's it like being in charge?'

'hard work! But if you like a challenge and meeting deadlines on time you can be just fine' Connie smiled

'I'd like to be like you one day, especially if i get to wear a pair of Christian Louboutins!' Amalie laughed

Connie laughed back at Amalie, and couldn't help but notice how alike Grace she was.

'You remind me of an older version of my daughter Grace. She's 8'

'Really? I've not got any brothers or sisters. But i have a Dad' Amalie smiled

'Your Mum?'

'never met her, she left when I was very little' then Amalie winced in pain

'where does it hurt?' Connie lifted up the girl's gown

'On the right side low down'

'I think you've got Appendicitis' Connie looked and felt around

'What's that?'

'You have a little organ just of the right side of your bowel called an Appendix. it doesnt do anything but sometimes it can get blocked and then inflamed and that's what's happened to you'

'Can I die?' Amalie asked worried

'No you cant, only if it's left untreated but you're in here and getting treated' Connie smiled and pushed the girls hair out of her face

Amalie sat on the bed looking very worried and staring down at her hands.  
Connie noticed this and got a chair and sat down next to her and held one of her hands.

'Amalie?' Connie whispered 'Is there anything else you would like to ask?'

A tear fell from Amalie's eye and she shook her head 'No I'm fine'

'well that tells me that something else is playing on your mind. You can tell me, i'm not allowed to tell anyone else as it's patient confidentiality'

Amalie nodded 'Just that I'm a bit worried about being here because my Dad is really ill and I've only ever been to the hospital when he's here'

'Where is he now?' Connie asked

'He's here with me...'

Connie looked around and saw no one else in resus.

'Amalie, your dad isnt here darling' Connie looked at the girl who was sobbing 'Amalie, what's happened to your dad?'

Amalie shook her head and whispered 'Dad is happy now'

It hit Connie what Amalie said and she realized what was going on 'Sweetheart, when did your Dad die?'

Amalie looked up at Connie 'last month'

'Who looks after you now Amalie?'

'Well my Headmistress looks after me. She's my boarding mistress then on leave weekends I go home with her'

'We need to get that appendix taken out of you so you can start to get better'

Amalie nodded 'Will you be there when I wake up?'

'I can be if you want me to? But I can't be there for long as I need to work down here'

'It's okay, But could you give Mrs Walker a ring so she can be there instead?'

'Yes sure, is that your headmistress?'

Amalie nodded 'Yeh she is'

Connie got the number off Amalie and gave it to a nurse to call her.

'Okay they're ready for Amalie now.' Robyn came in

'Good luck, I'll be thinking of you' Connie smiled as she was taken off

'Thank you' Amalie held Connie's hand


	20. Chapter 20

'For god sake Ethan! I'm trying to do my best here and you're always telling me to do it some other way!' Cal shouted at his brother

'Hey Hey! Stop you two NOW!' Zoe tried to break up the brothers fighting

'Get off me Zoe' Ethan kicked off at Zoe hitting her out the way

Connie's heels clicked on the floor as she came round the corner to her surprise see Ethan hit Zoe to get at his brother and Cal retaliating back at him

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Connie screamed at the boys

'Well your fiance is having a go at me for giving him suggestions for his patient'

'Now you know that's not true Ethan!' Zoe claimed

'Well coming from Zoe I very well believe that Ethan you're not telling me the truth here... My office please Ethan'

Ethan sighed and glared at Cal and Zoe before following Connie to her office

'Are you okay Zoe?' Cal looks at the small cut on Zoe's face

'Yeh I'll be fine, thanks Cal' Zoe smiled gratefully

'No thank you for trying to get my brother of me and for sticking up for you'

'I hope Grace is okay Cal'

'Yeh, We're collecting her after shift'

LATER ON THAT DAY

Later on after shift Connie and Cal made their way to Grace. They found Grace sitting upright in her clothes ready to go home surrounded by all the soft toys she'd been given over the past 6 weeks.

'Is my Princess ready to go home?' Connie walked up excited to her daughter and picked her up

'I'm so excited mummy!' Grace cuddled her mum

'Right here's all her medication, we'll see you in 3 weeks for a check up'

'Brilliant thank you!'

'Grace is still very week though, if you're going out with her please take her in this wheel chair and I recommend another couple of weeks until she returns to school'

Connie nodded 'Yes all very understandable, I will do all this until our next appointment then get the update on her conditions wheterh or not shes ready to return to school?'

'Good Idea Mrs Beauchamp, I'll see you all in a few weeks' Grace's doctor waved the family goodbye

Cal wheeled Grace out the hospital with her Princess blanket that Elliot had got her. It was placed over her lap, covering her to keep warm.  
Connie carried the bags of toys and gifts as well as all her medication to last her 3 weeks.

'Who's driving' Connie asked.

'I will, you sit in the back with Gracie' Cal offered as he picked Grace up to out her in the car.

'Okay thank you' Connie kissed Cal lightly

'Errr yuck!'

Connie and Cal both laughed at Grace's reaction.

Cal drove the girls back to the house.  
As he pulled up the the house Grace said a few words after being silent the whole way home

'Now it's time to be a proper family'

A tear filled Connie's eye 'It certainly is Baby' She held her daughter's hand as Cal drove up the drive.


	21. Chapter 21

It's a month since Grace has been home and she's hopping around again just like nothing had happened. She had her appointment last week to get good news from her doctor and doesn't have to go back for another 6 months now.

'Grace! Hurry Up! You'll be late!' Connie shouted up her rather large staircase.

'Just Coming!' Grace ran down the stairs with her school bag and her immaculately turned out uniform.  
Cal followed down the stairs with her 2 suitcases.

'Are you sure you're ready to go back sweetie?' Connie kissed her on the head

'Ready and raring to go! Don't worry Mummy, they'll look after me!' Grace hugged her mum back

Connie smiled 'I love you, Come on in the car!'

Connie and Grace made their way out to the car and sat waiting as Cal put her cases in the boot.

'School here we come!' Grace shouted

'I think she's excited' Cal said quieter to Connie.

Connie laughed back 'anyone would think she wants to get away from us!'

They drove to Grace's school and they got out the car.

Grace ran off in front of them as her head teacher came out to greet them, Grace gave her a big hug.

'Mrs Beauchamp, how lovely to see you looking so sprite and well' She then looked at Cal 'and you're?'

'Cal, Cal Knight' he shook her hand

Connie butted in 'Yes we're engaged, we'll be getting married early next summer'

'Congratualtions! Come on little Grace let's get your bags into your room'

The 4 of them made their way to Grace's dorm that she shares with her 3 best friends Molly, Eleanor and Harriette.

'Grace!' The girls ran up to her as she walked into their room.

'I've missed you Gracie!' Harriette gave her a hug

'I've missed you too Hattie!' Grace hugged her back

Cal placed her suitcases down by her bed.

'Right girls off to chapel!'

Grace said goodbye to Connie and Cal and ran ff smiling with the other girls.

'We'll take good care of her, I promise'

'Thank You' Connie smiled and Cal shook her hand

'Bye, see you at half term' Connie and Cal made their way back to the car.

'She's grown up since she was ill' Connie looked up

'It's better than her not wanting you to go and her being miserable' Cal put his hand in hers

Connie nodded 'that way she can look forward to coming home again'

'Lets get to work Mrs B' Cal drove off still holding Connie's hand


End file.
